Packing products in a container or vessel is a conventional packing technology. However, only one kind of material can be contained in one ordinary packing container. For more than one kind of materials, separate packing is necessary. When used in a mixed state, materials can only be mixed outside packing containers. Therefore, at least two containers must be used, resulting in inconvenience in using many products to be rapidly and on-site formulated, such as pharmaceuticals, chemicals, food and beverage, disinfectants, strong detergents, farm chemicals, etc. Accordingly, aiming at disadvantages of the containers of prior art, the present inventor has, after studying with great effort, invented a container comprising a packing container body in which at least two kinds of materials can be contained and sealed separately, wherein said at least two kinds of materials separately sealed and contained in said packing container body will be mixed and formulated in a speedy and automatic way, without the container body structure being damaged in use.
External cap sealing-offs of the self-mixing container with a releasable internal vessel according to the invention are spiral mechanical cold sealing-offs, hereunder simply referred as cold sealing-off. Compared with heat seal binding (sealing-off) disclosed in the patent ZL200520051109.4 with the publication No. CN2805767Y and the title of invention “Large infusion multiple-chamber bag with solid pharmaceutical chamber capable of shielding lights and preventing oxygen permeation for filling liquid and solid pharmaceuticals”, advantages of the present invention reside in that a cold sealing-off is executed at room temperature or low temperature so as to remain fully initial and fresh active components in filled materials. In contrast, a heat seal binding (sealing-off) in the above-mentioned patent needs to be executed at a high temperature, and thus it could affect fresh active components in filled materials near the sealing-off.
Regarding a self-mixing method with a diaphragm being broken as disclosed in a Chinese patent ZL93241475.3 (Publication No. CN2191839Y, and the title of invention “Two stage type extruded lid of raw material”) and a self-mixing method by piercing an aluminum foil as disclosed in a Chinese patent 95244597.2 (Publication No. CN2249214Y, and the title of invention “Reagent preserver and adder”), they both need to break or pierce an element, resulting in a possibility of introducing particles into containers due to the broken element. The self-mixing container with a releasable internal vessel according to this invention is characterized in that self-mixing is realized by rotating an external cap to cause the internal vessel to release and drop into the container, without breaking all the elements of the container body. So, there would be no risk of particles (different materials) dropping into the container due to the broken elements, ensuring the purity of the materials packed in the self-mixing container body.